Fairy of the Water Dragon
by Nevermore252
Summary: The Winx girls have finally defeated Valtor. Upon returning to Alfea, a seemingly quiet day of relaxing takes a turn for the unknown when they discover a young fairy sent to them by the Three Ancestral Witches. Connections will be discovered and truths will be revealed when you meet, the Fairy of the Water Dragon! (Akakios' story rewritten and continued)
1. Chapter 1

(The year the Winx join Alfea)

Ms. Faragonda walks decidedly through the halls of Alfea, rushing to her destination. As she practically runs through the building, she hears the freshman happily talking behind her. Sparing a glance, she looks over her shoulder to see a flash of red hair. Smiling, the headmistress continues towards her destination

She soon finds herself at her desired hallway, looking at each picture till she spots the correct one. Walking towards the wall opposite of the painting, she magically opens a hidden door. As she steps inside the familiar archive, she is greeted by Concorda

"My its been quite a while, now hasn't it?" The small pixie says as she flies in front of the headmistress

"Yes it has Concorda, far too long" Faragonda replies with a smile, attempting to mask her nerves

However, her attempts aren't good enough to fool the Psychic pixie. "What is the matter Miss Faragonda?"

The grey haired fairy sighs, knowing what she is about to ask will no doubt bring up questions. "I need to see the book Draco Virtutem"

Concorda doesn't show her surprise, for she knew this would happen eventually. She simply over to a shelf, takes off the protection spell, and gives the book to Faragonda. "Do you know how long we have?"

The headmistress' face turns grim as she shakes her head dejectedly. "If even you aren't sure, Concorda, then no one knows. Let us hope it doesn't turn out as is written."

The pixie nods grimly, watching as the usually confident headmistress walks out of the archives with her head low, gripping onto the book for dear life


	2. Chapter 2

(After the defeat of Valtor, with Miss Faragonda )

It was just like any summer day in Ms. Faragonda's office. She was going through a report of the potionology student test scores from the previous school year. As she finished with one of the many stacks of paper, she saw the Winx club girls walking off campus, taking a break from their summer studies.

As she watched the fairies leave the campus gates, she remembered her days of care free fun. She hoped, after saving the universe yet again, they could enjoy their day of rest and relaxation.

As she got up to go check up on Ms. Grisselda, she noticed sever strange-looking clods begin to form far from campus. Shrugging off the strange weather, she walked to the door of her office. Just as she opened the large doors, she noticed a strange glow coming from her desk. Cautiously, she walked behind her desk, only to discover the glow was originating from her desk drawer. The headmistress gasped, for she kept only one object inside of there. As quickly as she could, she opened the drawer and took out the book **_Draco Virtutem_**.

As she flipped through the ancient pages, she found a strange phenomenon. A slip of paper, one she had yet to see in this book, was somehow placed on the one page she dreaded. The note read:

"Hello Faragonda. We've decided to help you, look out of your window. You're welcome. –The ancestral Witches"

She dropped the note, staring into space in utter shock. She then knew the message meant, but how could they have found her first? She had searched for years, always praying that she would find her before the forces of evil would discover her existence. She looked out the window knowingly, having a good idea on what the clouds were.

(With the Winx girls)

It is almost half way through summer for the Winx girls, and they've been working non-stop on fine-tuning their Enchantix powers. Now they just wanted to relax and have fun while there was no evil threatening the universe. On July 17th Flora recommended that the girls go out on a picnic. They packed there baskets and set out. It was the perfect day to do so, not one cloud in the sky.

"I wonder why the guys haven't been around lately?" said Stella who was upset because she had not seen Brandon in the last few days.

"Don't worry Stella! The boys are on vacation same as us. Sky told me that Brandon went to Eraklyon for a while to help him with his royal training." said Bloom trying to reassure Stella.

"Helia is touring Magix's art museums." said Flora.

"Timmy is working all summer as an apprentice to one of this dimension's top inventors" said Tecna

"Nabu is back on Andros spending time with his parents after he ran here" said Aisha, who seemed upset that she hadn't seen Nabu in weeks.

"I don't really know where Riven is." whispered Musa dejectedly.

After hearing everyone say where their boyfriends were, Stella yelled "Well why didn't anyone tell me! Everyone else seems to know where they are!"

"Calm down Stella! Have you even tried to check your messages?" said Flora trying to make Stella more at ease.

"No remember in Magix! This guy tried to use that spell for frequency jamming. But instead it made my phone expl..."

Before Stella finished that thought she noticed the clouds up ahead seemed to be forming a sort of spiral directly above the Winx girl's picnic-site. Soon after she noticed, there where large clouds rolling with thunder heading towards them. As Stella asked the girls what it was, a bolt of lightning struck not even 10 feet away from them. The girls creamed in terror.

"I don't think this is a normal storm you guys!" said Musa in a frightened tone.

"It's not just abnormal, it's highly illogical! No storm could form this quickly!" explained Tecna who was checking her electronic devices for an explanation.

All of a sudden, hundreds of flashes of lightning came out of the mysterious storm. As soon as it came, the lightning instantly vanished. But just when they thought it was over, they saw an object fall out of the eye of the storm, landing on the ground with a large _crash_.

"Come on girls let's go see what that was!" said Bloom as she stood slowly walked towards the trees

All the girls cautiously went to the next clearing over to see what had fallen from the odd storm. As they approached the crater, they soon realized that it was a girl who looked close to their age. They quickly ran over to check on her to see if she was seriously injured.

"Oh my god, do you think she got caught in the storm?" Asked Stella who looked at the stranger with worry.

But Bloom wasn't really paying attention to Stella, she felt an enormous amount of pressure coming from every direction, Bloom felt as if she had experienced this before. But this odd sense of both dizziness and panic was new. Most of her friends were occupied with checking the injured girl. But Flora saw that something was not right with Bloom..

"Bloom, are you alright?" Flora asked as she walked to Bloom's side, but received no answer from the fairy of the Dragon flame. It was as if their voices were getting farther and farther away the longer Bloom tried to listen.

While the girls were starting to open a portal to take the girl back to Alfea, but Flora continued to quietly get her friend's attention "Bloom!, Bloom! Can you hear me? Are you all right?" asked the worried fairy of nature. Flora gasped as Bloom suddenly collapsed


	3. Chapter 3

It had been several hours since they found the girl. The Winx were thinking about what happened. Who was that girl? Where did that storm come from? And what happened to Bloom? All of these questions were racing through the teenage fairies' minds. They had sat in their dorm for hours, waiting, wondering, worrying. As soon as the girls came through the portal to Alfea, they immediately brought both the girl and Bloom to the infirmary. The nurse said It looked as though Bloom simply passed out, while girl had sustained several injuries, but the nurse assured she would make a full recovery. As soon as the nurse finished checking on the two girls, she "politely" kicked them out of the infirmary until one of them woke up. Although they wanted to protest, they had to listen to the nurse.

So there they sat, waiting for what felt like days. Tecna checked her PDA every minute to see if either of the girls had woken up. After another hour or so, Tecna suddenly shot up from her seat. "Bloom's up!"

Excitedly, the young fairies sprinted down the halls, making their way towards the infirmary. Coming to a halt in front of their destination, the girls quickly opened the door. When they walked in, the girls practically tackled their red-headed friend in a hug

"Guys!?" Said Bloom "Cant... Breathe!"

Realizing that they were choking their friend, the girls quickly stood up and smiled

"Sorry Bloom" said Aisha

"We just got a little excited" said Musa apologetically

Bloom smiled, knowing that her friends were indeed worried about her. "Yeah, I don't know what happened"

As the fairies continued to talk, Miss Faragonda quietly walked into the room. "Ah, Bloom. Are you feeling better?" The headmistress asked while looking from Bloom to the stranger.

"I'm fine Miss Faragonda" reassured Bloom with a smile

Flora looked to where the grey haired fairy was glancing "She still hasn't woken up yet" said the nature fairy, looking worriedly at the mystery girl

"Do you have any idea who she is?" Asked Stella, getting her first good look at the girl. She was beautiful, with long, wavy brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She looked about average height, and around the same age as the girls, if not younger

Miss Faragonda chose her words carefully, trying to decide if the girls were ready to know what she did. "I do not know her identity"

Bloom narrowed her eyes, knowing her headmistress well enough to see when she was hiding things "But you do know something." The dragon fairy stated. The rest of the Winx girls looked to Miss Faragonda, wanting to know if what Bloom said was indeed correct. Musa walked next to Miss Faragonda

"Miss F, you can tell us" said the fairy of Music

"Yeah, you can trust us" assured Aisha

The headmistress sighed, making her decision, and hoping it was the right one to make. "I do not know her identity, but I do know WHO she is"

"And?" Said Stella as she and the other fairies looked at Faragonda expectantly.

Miss Faragonda looked a their faces reluctantly while thinking "_They_ _aren't_ _ready_ _for_ _the_ _whole_ _truth_, _but_ _I_ _believe_ _they_ _can_ _handle_ _this_ _much_." Looking each girl in the eyes, she continued "She is the fairy of the water dragon, the power that was believed to be sealed in the water stars"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I really hope I'm writing this well, PLEASE REVIEW & TELL ME HOW IM DOIN' XD**

"What!" screamed the Winx girls in unison.

"Wait a second. How is that even possible? We were informed that all that energy was sealed in the water stars hundreds of years ago." said Tecna who, as usual, tried to assess the problem logically

"Yeah, how could this have happened?" asked Stella, looking skeptically at their headmistress

"I don't know girls." admitted Miss Faragonda.

Aisha looked at the mystery girl, then to Miss Faragonda "There's something else." She stated, only to have the grey haired fairy not meet her eyes. "Should we be worried?"

The Winx girls looked to their headmistress in worry, waiting for her to answer. Faragonda was at a loss of words, knowing the girls weren't ready for the truth just yet. Just as Miss Faragonda was about to answer them, the mysterious girl shot up from the bed.

Everyone gasped collectively, watching the girl wince in pain and look around with frantic curiosity. The girls noticed that the stranger's eyes were a beautiful purple, with brilliant blue flecks. The girl looked at everyone in the room with a slightly terrified glance. "Where am I?"

No one answered the girl, they just continued to stare at her in stunned silence. After several quiet seconds, it was Flora who broke the quiet tension.

"You're in Alfea, we found you hurt and brought you back here" said the nature fairy, trying to reassure the panicked girl.

The stranger visibly relaxed, wincing from her injuries once more before sitting back on the bed. She then looked at Flora "What happened?"

The girls looked at each other while Miss Faragonda looked at the girl calculatingly.

Finally, Musa answered "We were hoping you could answer that for us, or just start with a name"

The girl looked thoughtful, staring into space "I... Don't know" she said with a defeated tone. Now that she thought about it, she didn't remember much of anything

Everyone looked at the girl in pity, starting to see her as a person than the threatening power she possessed.

After a few seconds, Flora finally spoke up "Well, I'm Flora. and this is Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Aisha, Musa, and our headmistress Faragonda." She said as she pointed to each person as she said their name.

After a second of silence, Bloom noticed something "Hey, what's that necklace?" She asked, pointing to the small chain around the brunette's neck

The girl looked at the chain, just noticing it "I'm not sure" She pulled the necklace out from her purple hoodie, revealing a locket and a small dog-tag hanging on the chain. Both charms were beautifully crafted, with extensive detail and design

"Well that... Is very convenient. Although I wouldn't wear something like that, military is SO not in season now" said Stella as she went to get a closer look at the tag

"I think that was the reason" said the girl, squinting her eyes slightly, urging herself to try to remember. She then held up the dog tag and read "Mikey Kaufman. January 21."

As the Winx girls huddled around the injured brunette, Miss Faragonda's eyes widened slightly in shock "Oh dear" she thought "Out of any fairy in the universe, it HAD to be her. I should have seen it as soon as she woke up, here eyes are proof enough"

"It is strange that your home planet isn't on here, that is usually standard for soldiers" noted Tecna as Mikey handed her the necklace for her to inspect.

"HELLO! She looks our age! She wouldn't be in any military" said Musa

"Besides, look at the craftsmanship" said Flora as she took the necklace from Tecna "they wouldn't hand this out to military, it looks very expensive. Maybe a gift?"

"Maybe" said the brunette "At least I know my name now"

The girls looked at Mikey sympathetically "Hey, we'll figure this out" said Aisha, remembering when she was in a similar situation after her first attempt at fighting Lord Darkar

"Retrograde amnesia isn't permanent" said Tecna who suddenly got an idea. She took out her PDA and pulled up what she was looking for. "It says here that in cases of amnesia, memories occasionally return when victims are looking at items that they had an emotional bond with"

"I suggest the items on her necklace" said Miss Faragonda as she walked to the door "I must return to my work, come find me if anything turns up." Without a second thought, she quickly walked out the door and to her office, her mind filled with worried thoughts

"Is she ok?" Asked Mikey, noting the headmistress' strange behavior

"She was acting a little weird" commented Musa

"Eh, in my opinion ALL teachers are weird, now let's get back to this retro-whatever" said Stella

"Maybe you should try to focus on one of the charms?" Said Aisha, handing the necklace back to Mikey, who put it back on and held the locket

"I'll try" said Mikey, who looked thoughtful while she tried to open the locket "That's weird, it's stuck." Suddenly, a brief rush of images went through Mikey's mind, making her confused

"Well?" Asked Flora, noticing how Mikey suddenly looked confused

"I remember something, buts it pretty short and the details are kinda blurry" answered Mikey, trying to remember more details, she couldn't see anyone else's face, just blurs.

"Why don't you tell us about it? It might give us clues on where you're from" Bloom said. The rest of the girls looked at Mikey, waiting for her to start

Mikey looked as though she struggled to remember some of it, but began nonetheless "I was at this big party on my home planet. I think it might have been some anniversary or something. Anyway, I was there because... Because I'm really good friends with the prince, and he wanted me to meet his girlfriend, who I could tell he liked. After dancing with her, he went to go talk with someone. A while later, the girl he danced with tried to talk to him and he flipped, accusing her and these other girls of being witches. The guards tried to arrest them, but the girls escaped. That's all I remember"

After hearing her story, the Winx excused themselves to talk amongst themselves in the corner of the room

"Girls, is it just me or does that story sound a LOT like what happened at the millennium anniversary on Eraklyon?" The rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"But wait" said Musa "If she said that she was a good friend with the prince then that means she..."

Before Musa could continue, they heard a tiny clang of metal and Mikey say "I fixed the locket. Hey... There's a picture in it"

The Winx girls quickly huddled around Mikey, looking with shocked eyes. There, in the locket, was a picture of both Mikey and Sky, side by side and smiling without a care in the world


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know some of you wanted me to write how the girls felt about seeing the picture, But I couldn't really get any inspiration for that. I'll write more about how the Winx (especially Bloom) felt about the locket in the next chapter. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE SEND ME THEM OR REVIEW!**

Boring.

That's the only word Sky could use to describe the last week of his life. He never liked his royal lesson. _Study_ _this!_ _Learn_ _that!_ It was dreadfully repetitive, and he would rather be doing ANYTHING than this. He knew that it was crucial to learn these things when he took the throne, but some of them seemed pointless.

Take now for instance, he was in the castle's library, trying to focus on memorizing etiquette rules. He'd rather be back on Magix, working on becoming a hero.

Letting his mind drift, he thought about what everyone else was doing. He hadn't talked to Bloom since he left, which bothered him. Usually they would talk every few days when he was on Eraklyon, but he didn't have the time to call her with all these lessons.

Sky sighed and looked out the window, remembering how Mikey would sneak him out of his lessons when he knocked on the glass three times in a row. Being curious, he swiftly got up from his seat and tapped the window three times, waiting patiently. After several minutes passed, Sky sighed dejectedly and leaned against the wall.

"Where could she be?" He thought aloud "I haven't seen her since i got spelled by Diaspro". Thinking about that night made Sky frown, hating himself for what he said to the people he loved. "Why did she have to get in the way?"

(Flashback)

It was seconds after the shield went up and the girls ran. The rest of the guards went around the sides, while Sky stood there, glaring at the shield

"Quite a party" said a familiar voice. Sky quickly turned around and saw it was Mikey, wearing a dress in her signature purple.

"Believe me, I did not intend witches to come and ruin the festivities" spat Sky, saying witches as someone would say murderer

Mikey frowned, stepping closer to her friend "Sky, they aren't witches. You've told me about them before, they're a group of fairies that attend Alfea. One of them's named Bloom." Mikey grabbed Sky's shoulders and shook him slightly "You know... THE GIRL YOU LOVE!"

Sky's face twisted in hatred as he hit Mikey's hands away "Lies! I am in love with Diaspro!"

"No you aren't. The Sky I know loved Bloom, and could see what was right in front of his nose!" Mikey said as she crossed her arms. She knew there was no way that she could talk Sky out of this spell, but she could at least stall him long enough for the Winx club to get away.

"What are you talking about!" shouted Sky, looking at Mikey skeptically

"Diaspro spelled you!" Mikey yelled "It's what people like her do when they don't get their way"

"What do you mean 'like her'?" spat Sky, getting aggravated that Mikey was talking about Diaspro in that tone

Mikey smirked, knowing she'd distracted him as long as she could. She had to make this last comment worth it, because he would be focused on his rage towards the fairies if she didn't make him mad at her

Mikey took a breath, and said counted off the words on her fingers "You know... conceited, arrogant, deceptive, manipulative..."

Before Mikey could continue, Sky had taken his sword and attempted to slash at Mikey. As she dodged, Sky said "Traitor! You must be affiliated with the witches. But I will not let your words distract me from chasing after them."

"Really?" Mikey asked as she dodged another one of Sky's attacks "You won't be able to catch up with them on foot, they're probably already at their ship."

With a yell of rage, Sky turned away from Mikey and looked at the guards "Get the dragons, we will not let the witches escape!". Before he left, Sky looked over his shoulder to Mikey and said "You are NOT my friend, you belong with the gutter rats like the rest of the commoners". And with that, Sky mounted his dragon. Looking back once, only to see the sadness in Mikey's eyes.

(End flashback)

"I'm such an idiot!" said Sky in aggravation. "Of course a Mikey could see I was under a spell, she knows more about magic than anyone!"

Sitting back down, Sky continued to think about the incident. "And that look in her eyes, I don't think I can ever forget that. I haven't even gotten to apologize to her. God, I'm such an idiot!" He said as he punched the wooden table "I'm grateful she did that, though. Who knows what would've happened to them if I attacked them earlier than I did"

Suddenly, his phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. As he looked at the ID, he smiled when he saw who was calling.

"Hey Bloom, I'm sorry i haven't called, I've been SUPER busy with my royal lessons"

"That's alright, I understand. Hey Sky? Can I ask you something?" hesitantly asked Bloom

Sky was slightly worried by the question, but answered nonetheless "Of course, what do you need to know?"

After a slight pause, Bloom, already knowing the answer, asked "Do you know a girl named Mikey?"

Sky's heart skipped a beat, but he quickly answered "Yeah, why? What's up?"

Sky could hear voices in the background, as well as Bloom telling the, to be quiet. After a few seconds, Bloom said "It's hard to explain, just get here as quickly as you can." With that, Bloom ended the call

Sky stared out in shock, not knowing what to do. After thinking for several seconds, he dashed out of the library to head off to Alfea


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hello?" Mikey yelled as she floated through empty space._

_Something wasn't right, how did she get here? The last thing she remembered was the girls leaving the infirmary after Bloom called that "Sky" person_

_Suddenly, small bursts of dark energy could be seen in the distance, appearing out of thin air. _

_"Hmm" Mikey thought aloud "That... Does not seem normal"_

_Shrugging, the brunette began floating towards the dark energy "It's better than just floating here"_

_After several minutes, Mikey finally reached where the burst were. As she looked around, the environment changed to something more... sinister. It was almost pitch black, the only light was the eerie glow of the ice beneath her. She estimated the temperature at about -50, making her shiver as she gripped her hoodie tighter_

_"Finally" a sinister voice sounded "We were beginning to worry"_

_Mikey looked around, trying to find the person who was speaking to her_

_"Yes" a different, yet similar, voice said "Can't have someone as special as you getting lost, now can we?"_

_"Who are you?" Mikey asked loudly, still trying to locate the source of the voices. Suddenly, three beings appeared in front of her, making her jump back in surprise_

_The third being gasped in mock terror "Have you already forgotten about us? After all we've been through?"_

_"Indeed" the blue being said "That, dearie, is very bad manners"_

_"Ok" Mikey thought "Got a bunch of weird, old magical beings talking to me in a weird ice cave. Normal right? Ok, let's see here. They don't seem kind enough to be fairies, they put off much dark energy. If I had a guess they're witches". Mikey's face twisted in confusion "Witches... How do I know that?"_

_"Now that you're with the fairies" the curly-haired witch sneered "I believe it's time to get down to business, wouldn't you say sisters?" She then looked to the other witches, who nodded in agreement_

_"What're you talking about?" Mikey spoke up, confidently taking a step before the witches._

_"Why dear" the purple witch with long hair said "You really didn't think we'd send you there without a reason, do you? We would take a page out of your book and take a manipulative viewpoint, but that takes much too long"_

_"Yes" said the blue witch "How can you even think about waiting that long?" She asked Mikey_

_Mikey, curious to what they were talking about, asked "What do you mean 'take a page out of my book'? Do you know who I am?"_

_The three witches laughed in unison, finally the curly-haired witch spoke up "I believe you know more than you think, serve us well". _

Mikey shot up from the infirmary bed, breathing heavily and looking around with an almost terrified expression

"Calm down Mikey, it was only a dream" she said to herself as she stood up "A totally freaky and terrifying dream, but a dream nonetheless"

As Mikey got dressed for the day, she noticed the wind blowing heavily through the trees outside. Curiously, she walked to the window, only to find a red ship landing on the ground

(Sky's POV)

As I landed the ship, I noticed the girls come out of the building. I smiled when I saw Bloom, but noticed the slight look of worry on her face. But she still smiled, and that just about made my day.

"Bloom!" I said as I got off the ship, walking over to where she and her friends where standing

"Sky!" She said as she ran over to hug me, but quickly broke the embrace and looked me in the eyes "Thanks for coming"

"It was no problem at all" I told her with a smile

"Ok, now that we've got that out of the way" said Stella, who seemed slightly annoyed "Lets get down to business"

"And what's that?" I asked her as I noticed someone looking at us through the window. When I saw the figure fully, my eyes widened in shock "What's Mikey doing here?"

(Normal POV)

"Why does he seem so shocked?" Bloom thought as she looked at Sky "I mean, he would be if we told him the story of HOW she got here, but he seems to be shocked at her just BEING here."

"That's kinda a long story" said Musa, answering Sky's question

"Is she ok?" Sky asked in genuine concern. Why shouldn't he be concerned? For all he knew she pretty much disappeared. Why was she just staring at him? Usually, after Mikey went away for a while, she would practically tackle him in a hug when she returned. "Maybe she doesn't want to see me." He thought as he stared at her.

The girls could see Sky's face go from confusion to sadness. Each of them wanted to know what was going through his head. Finally, Aisha asked "You ok, Sky?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sky looked to the girls "What happened?"

The girls told them about what happened the day before, seeing the hurt in Sky's eyes when they told him of Mikey's memory loss.

Running his hand through his hair, Sky finally asked "So, she doesn't remember ANYTHING?"

"Well, she does remember some of what happened at the millennium anniversary on Eraklyon" said Flora, noticing Sky pale slightly

"She remembers what happened?" Asked Sky, trying to decide if that was good or not

"Just to the part where you called us witches" informed Stella, letting a bit of annoyance show in her voice. What? HE'S the one who shot at them!

Bloom saw the sadness on Sky's face, so she asked "Are you okay?"

Sky didn't mean to show how sad he was, but it was inevitable. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just sad I won't get to apologize"

Confused at his answer, Tecna asked "Apologize for what?"

And so Sky began to tell them what happened that night by the shield, glancing at Mikey every few seconds

(Mikey's POV)

"This must be the guy" she said to herself as she looked from the locket to the group "Why does he keep looking over here? Crap, now they're ALL looking at me."

Mikey quickly walked away from the window, thinking more about the past 24 hours

Pacing, Mikey continued to talk to herself "Ok. So I don't have any memory, I got dumped out of the sky to this place, AND there's this guy I apparently know who's here now. Just a normal day, right?"

"I'm afraid that is what we call normal around here" said a somewhat familiar voice. Turning towards the door, Mikey finds Ms. Faragonda standing there

"Well, that's a somewhat good sign at least" Mikey says while smiling somewhat "What's up?"

"I think it's time we have a chat" said the headmistress seriously

_**TELL**__**ME**__**WHATCHA**__**THINK!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"You knew me?" Curiously asked Mikey. She had followed Miss Faragonda to her office. While walking, the headmistress had revealed she had met Mikey before.

"Yes" answered the grey haired fairy "Many years ago. I'm sorry to say it wasn't on friendly terms"

"What do you mean?" Asked Mikey, worrying what her answer might entail

Faragonda tried to think of a way to word this out. Finally, she "You have a power, one that is very strong. Do you remember Bloom?"

"Yeah" Mikey answered uncertainly

"Well" said the headmistress "She possesses the power of the Dragon Fire, an ancient and powerful magic. You, however, posses the power of the Water Dragon. Both are equally powerful, yet yours is the only thing that can truly harm the Dragon fire"

"So how did you know me? Was I a threat to Bloom?" asked Mikey, showing some horror in her voice

"Oh, you were far from a threat." Quickly reassured Miss Faragonda "There was something in you, you always had to do the right thing. Always trying to prove something, it was quite admirable"

"So... I wasn't 'evil'?" Asked Mikey, looking relieved

"Not in the slightest" said Faragonda, who was smiling slightly "A tad manipulative, but never evil"

Mikey paled "What do you mean by manipulative?" She asked

The headmistress looked hesitant, choosing her words carefully "In your...pursuit of helping people. You've had to deal with some rather dark forces. Your tactic was always manipulation, to get them to destroy themselves so you wouldn't have to"

"Why?" Asked the confused amnesiac "According to you, I had.. Have, a large amount of power. Why wouldn't I use it?"

"Well" said Faragonda, glancing at her desk drawer "I am not sure."

Her side glance didn't go unnoticed. "Ok, I may not have known you for long, Miss Faragonda, but I CAN tell that you're hiding something. What is it?" Mikey asked

Miss Faragonda was at a loss of words. She didn't think out this situation, a poor decision, she realizes "Well, the thing is...

Something was practically screaming in the back of Mikey's head. She didn't know why, nor did she particularly want to know."Draco Virtutem?" She whispered to herself, wondering how she knew that

"What did you say?" Asked a shocked Faragonda. How did Mikey know?

"Draco Virtutem." Mikey stated with more confidence "It has something to do with the book, doesn't it?"

Sky and the Winx:

While listening to the story, all the girls turned to look at Mikey. The amnesiac soon walked away from the window, leaving the girls confused. Once Sky finished talking, the girls had dozens of questions filling their minds

"Ok" finally said Stella "So at least we know Mikey isn't a homicidal villain out to destroy Bloom"

"Stella" chided Musa

"What?" Stella asked "I said she _isn't"_

"Anyway" said Aisha, wanting to change the subject back to the story

"So... She technically saved us?" Asked Bloom

"Yeah. We would've cut your guys' path to the ship off if Mikey hadn't distracted me" told Sky, replaying the scene over repeatedly in his mind

"And you haven't seen her since?" Asked Tecna, trying to calculate an explanation

"No, I thought it was because she didn't want to see me" dejectedly said Sky

Flora, being the most empathetic, quickly said "Sky. From what you told us, Mikey knew you weren't yourself. She wouldn't hold it against you"

This made Sky smile sadly, hoping what Flora said to be true. Bloom couldn't help but think something was up.

Ok, I know this chapter might not be like some of you were hoping it to be. I'm REALLY sorry, I've been really busy with getting things ready for school. I set some things up for the next chapter. I REALLY appreciate the feedback and am hoping for more. R & R!


	8. Chapter 8

**_(Mikey's POV)_**

Ok… I really don't know HOW I know this stuff, it's really getting confusing. But apparently what I just said wasn't what Miss Faragonda was expecting. She's been standing there, staring at me, for the past few minutes. What was it I said again? "_Draco Virtutem_"? Is that the book's title or the person who wrote it? And how do I know it's a book?

Something's telling me not to question this; it's not necessarily a bad thing. So far it's one of the only things about my past that I understand.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" asks a stupefied Faragonda, trying to play dumb

"It has something to do with the book, doesn't it?" I say with more curiosity than confidence

Miss Faragonda couldn't play the "I don't know what you're talking about" card. That much was obvious, even to me. I could also tell she knew I had her cornered; now her only options were to either lie or to tell me what was up.

Just when she was about to speak, she turns her head and looks at the doors. Taking the hint, I quietly sneak to the doors and open them quickly. All of the girls, plus the guy from the locket, fall on the floor with a thud.

"Hey, what was that for!?" asked Stella as she sat up and rubbed her head

"Sorry" I say, smiling slightly. What? It was kinda funny.

"May I ask why you all were leaning against the door?" Knowingly asked the headmistress, giving them a slightly stern look

"Uh, well…" began Musa, not knowing exactly what to say

"It's alright" I said quickly "They probably just wanted to know if it was ok to leave a ship in the courtyard, right?" I tried to look at the girls pointedly, hoping they would get the hint

"That's right!" said Tecna; catching on to Mikey's excuse first "We would not want it to be a nuisance to you or the faculty, Miss Faragonda"

"And we came to ask if Mikey was feeling well enough to go out for a bit?" asked the locket guy. He hasn't stopped looking at me since the group, well… "Dropped in".

I noticed something else weird. That girl, what was her name… Bloom! She kept looking between me and the blonde boy like she was trying to figure something out.

"Sure, I'm up for it" I said. Bloom almost winced at how the guy's face lit up when I agreed. The group picked themselves up and we walked into the hallway.

"You seem a lot better than yesterday" said Flora, smiling kindly.

I smiled back at her; there was something about her that made it impossible _not_ to smile. Maybe it was how she treated a complete stranger with a dangerous power like a friend. "Yeah. You can barely tell I dropped out of the sky. So… where're we headed?"

The Winx club looked at each other before looking back at me. However, the girls occasionally looked between Bloom and the blonde man.

"We were actually going to give you and Sky some time to talk" slowly answered Stella, looking between Bloom and I. Wait… me and _who_?

"Who's Sky?" I curiously asked, taking note that the stranger looked like I smacked him in the face

Taking her eyes off the blonde man, Bloom spoke up "I guess we have to re-introduce you two. Mikey, this is my boyfriend Sky." She gestures to the "not-so stranger" with the blonde hair

Sky…. That name _does_ seem somehow familiar. He looks a little older than in the photo, but not by much; probably less than a year or two

Sky smiled at me hesitantly, like was trying to see if it was the right thing to do. I smiled back, almost as if on instinct. It was kinda funny how he was acting; like I'd yell "Stranger Danger!" and hit him in the face with a rock if he acted to friendly.

Don't get me wrong, I'm assuming that I wasn't the kind of person to do that. But it would be very theatrical….. Ok, I'm WAY off topic now. I can see he wants to talk, and maybe it'll help me with the, you know…. No memory thing

"If you wanna talk… Sky?" I say to him, still not used to calling anything but _Locket-guy. _He nods and smiles, a little less hesitantly and a bit more happily. "If you wanna talk then I'm up for it, if that's ok?" I look over to the Winx Club, but mainly at Bloom. Something tells me she doesn't exactly trust me yet, and I don't want her mad at me for something.

Bloom's eyes widen, probably because she wonders why I'm looking at her. The other girls look between Bloom and I, their looks ranging from "What does she mean" to Stella's "What's she going to say!"

Bloom smiles at me, but it looks kinda forced "It's ok with us, right girls?" She looks at the girls, who nod without taking their eyes off Bloom. The Winx girls then turned back towards their dorm, but not before Stella gives Sky a look I can't quite decipher.

Looking back at Sky, it's hard _not _to see the glint of hope in his eyes. Well... this is going to be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tick Tick Tick**

That's all Stella could focus on while she stared at Bloom in silence.

_What was up with her!? They were just sitting in their dorm, waiting. They could be trying to hear what Mikey and Sky are talking about, but __**NO**__. They were just sitting here in silence, not speaking a word to one another._

_It's totally obvious why Bloom's not talking, she's totally jealous of Sky and Mikey! I can't really blame Bloom though; I would be jealous too if my Brandon looked at someone like that. What was he thinking! Even though bloom isn't the jealous type, he could have at least tried to act normal. But __**NO**__, he had to be a complete idiot and stare at Mikey!_

_ In his defense, though, I guess he couldn't have known it looked like that. I mean, Mikey disappeared after the millennium party, after Sky attacked the girls and was so mean to Mikey. If I did that and never got to apologize I guess I'd be really anxious to talk to them too. _

"Bloom?" Flora said quietly, her concern obvious in her voice "Are you ok?"

_Finally! At least __**someone**__ started talking; I thought I'd have to do it myself. _

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

_Ok, I can't take it anymore. I HAVE to say something_

"You know what she means!" I say while standing up quickly "It's as obvious as the Trix's split ends!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quickly said bloom

"Face it bloom, you're jealous" says Musa bluntly

"Wait what!" Blooms eyes practically popped out and she started babbling "what, no! I – I…"

"She isn't wrong Bloom" gently told Flora, putting her hand on bloom's arm to stop her frantic babbling

"In retrospect it is quite likely" said Tecna as she typed into her PDA. "The circumstances of the events can lead to a high chance of jealousy"

Bloom sighs in defeat, knowing we've cornered her "I don't want to, I really don't. It's just the way he looks at her"

_I knew it! _

"What do you mean?" asked Aisha curiously

"I can't explain it, I've just never seen him act like that, _ever" _Bloom looks down sadly

"Bloom, Sky's crazy about you. He wouldn't do something like that to you" I say, sitting down next to her

"Stella's right. Mikey's just a good friend, that's all" reassured Musa

"Yeah" Bloom said slowly "It's probably nothing"

"Alright then!" I stand up "Now that _that's_ out-of-the-way, I say we go and see what Sky and Mikey are talking about."

The other girls nod, and we quietly sneak up to the roof of Alfea. After _forever, _we finally find them sitting on a bench. As we watch the two quietly, Sky starts talking…


	10. Chapter 10

**(Sky's POV)**

Well... Now I look like a complete idiot. In hindsight, I should have thought of WHAT I wanted to talk to Mikey about instead of just rushing into this.

"So... I knew… know you?" Mikey suddenly asked, trying to break the awkward silence

"Yeah" I say back, smiling as I remember the day. "Why don't I tell you about it?" Mikey looks at me strangely, but she nods her head anyway.

I walk over to one of the benches, gesturing for her to come and sit. When she does, I begin talking "Well... It all started about 10 years ago"

**(Flashback to a 7-year-old Sky on Eraklyon)**

_It was another boring day for a young prince Sky, seeing as he wasn't old enough to do anything he considered fun. His teachers would rather him spend time in etiquette classes instead of doing what he's always dreamed of, sword fighting._

_Sky walked out to the gardens, hoping to find something new to explore. After searching what seemed like every blade of grass, nothing exciting turned up. Sighing, he turned to go back into the castle._

_Suddenly, he noticed something on the roof of one the castle's towers. He couldn't tell what it was from this far away, but he knew it wasn't supposed to be there._

_His first thought was to go and alert the guards, but then a mischievous smile appeared on his young face._

_He could just go and check it out himself, no harm done. After all, if he was going to be a hero someday then he'd have to be brave. So he quietly snuck up towards the tower, hoping not to get caught by one of the guards. When he finally reached the tower's balcony, he climbed up on the stones that were sticking out. _

_As he reached the top of the tower, he looked around cautiously for any signs of danger. But instead, he found a girl sitting down, looking out towards the city. Sky slowly walked towards her, trying to be as quiet as possible_

_"You know" said the girl "It's your roof, you don't have to sneak around up here"_

_This made Sky stop in his tracks, looking at the girl with a curious expression. "What are _you_ doing up here? It's against the rules"_

_"Your rules maybe" says the girl, glancing slightly over her shoulder at Sky before looking back at the city "But not mine"_

_"You could get in a lot of trouble for being up here" reminded Sky, walking right next to the girl_

_"I could" the girls says simply while turning towards him "But who's gonna catch me?"_

_"I did" Sky says "I could go tell the guards you're up here and you'd be in big trouble"_

_"You could… But I can tell you wouldn't" the girl says while laying on her back, staring at the clouds_

_"And why wouldn't I?" challengingly asked Prince Sky_

_At this, the girl shrugged "It's not what heroes do."_

_Sky looked confused at the girl's statement "But I'm not a hero, I'm a prince who…"_

_"Who wants to be a hero" says the girl, saying exactly what Sky was thinking _

_"You shouldn't be up here" said Sky quickly, not wanting to talk about his dreams of being a hero_

_"Neither should you" the girl pointed out "I'm just here for the view" she gestures to the clouds and the distant city_

_After a few seconds, young Sky sits down next to the girl "How did you know I want to be a hero?"_

_At this, the girl face-palms before saying "Duh. Who would want to sit in a classroom when you could go out and explore?" she then got up and pretended to fight with a sword while grinning. "Fighting dragons? Saving entire kingdoms? Much more fun in my opinion"_

_This makes Sky laugh, for he completely agrees "Ugh" Sky stands up and pretends to be hurt at what she says "I will have you know I _LOVE_ sitting in a classroom all day!"_

_This made the girl laugh while she pretended to stand in a fighting stance, her imaginary sword drawn. "Then I challenge you to a duel!"_

_Sky smiled, but he looked down towards the ground quickly. The guards were changing shifts down below; one of them could easily see him and the girl up on the tower roof. "We have to go!"_

_The young brunette looked down at the guards before looking back at Sky "How about we finish our duel tomorrow?"_

_"That sounds awesome!" said Sky, watching as the girl began to climb down the back wall of the tower. "Wait!" he yelled, hoping she could stop_

_"What?" the girl asked curiously_

_"My name's Prince Sky" the young blonde told his new friend_

_"I'm Mikey" said the girl, smiling back at him one last time before continuing her descent_


	11. Chapter 11

**(Mikey's POV)**

Ever had that moment where you're watching a TV show… but forget _what_ you're watching in the middle of commercials?

Well… that's kinda what it feels like now.

The story Sky just told me does sound familiar, but I can't quite remember it. Although…. During the story I saw a few more flashes of something or another. Honestly, it kinda looked more like a movie than anything else. But from what little Miss Faragonda shared about the Winx Club, I'm assuming that _is_ normal. For a fairy, that is.

But before I could say anything, and I'm stressing that it's the **_second_** time today, the Winx girls came crashing from one of the nearby roofs and onto a bush.

"Ugh, Stella!" complained Musa

"Was that really necessary?" asked Aisha, being the first one to get off of the plant

"I told you I couldn't see" explained Stella, pulling leaves out of her hair

"That is not a logical explanation for making us fall off the roof" argued Tecna

Sky quickly got up and helped Bloom to her feet, but not before asking "Can I ask what you were doing up there?"

"You could" Bloom said with a small grin "But I think you have a guess"

This made Sky smile, and for some reason I couldn't help but smile a little as well. I don't know why, but I'm guessing because we were… ARE friends. Ugh this is confusing.

"So Sky, what'd you and Mikey talk about?" asked Stella, who looked from me to Sky & Bloom.

"I was telling her the story about how we met" he answered

"Mind sharin'?"Asked Musa

"Well…" Sky said as he began to retell the story on how he and I met

_Serve your purpose_

I feel a chill go up my spine as I hear the sinister command. I could look around to try to see if the person who just spoke was near, but I knew they weren't. I recognized the voice, unfortunately, as one of the woman in my nightmare. They would use magic or something so they couldn't be seen. But luckily, or not... I'm not quite sure; I'm the only one that heard the witch.

What did they mean, anyway? I honestly almost forgot about the dream until now. Those women did seem familiar, but not in the way Sky did. Sky's familiarity felt warm, kinda like getting a hug. The witches feeling was more like waking up at 3 in the morning covered ice water…. enjoyable, huh?

Did I work for them? They did say "_Serve us well_" to me when I was in the dream. That means the witches _want_ me to help them, not that I _will_ help them. This being the real me or not, but I don't get a good vibe from those people. That has to mean something about who I was, doesn't it? I mean, if I worked for them, wouldn't I be more inclined to helping them with… whatever the heck they want with me?

(With Miss Faragonda)

The headmistress stood at the window, watching the Winx girls talk with Mikey and Sky. All she could do was smile sadly, knowing the girls didn't have an idea on what was to come. Sighing dejectedly, she sat down at her desk and opened one of the many drawers.

Looking in the drawer, she pulled out what she was looking for, **_Draco Virtutem._** She turned to one of the many pages, knowing where she wanted to look. On one of the pages, it depicted the three ancestral witches laughing evilly. On the page next to the elaborate drawing, the first of many prophecies made itself known. Written in blood-red ink, the pages said…

_A group of fairies_

_Standing proud and tall_

_Shall fight again with evil_

_Only one side can fall_

_And as the threat arises_

_Coming in with a crash_

_These two sides will meet_

_Not yet ready to clash_

_Connections and secrets_

_Both life and death_

_All that will come from the fighting_

_Is an ally's last breath_


End file.
